disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
I've Got a Dream
"I've Got a Dream" is a song featured in the hit Disney film, Tangled. The song was composed by Alan Menken with lyrics written by Glenn Slater. It was sung by Rapunzel (Mandy Moore), Flynn Rider (Zachary Levi), Hook Hand (Brad Garrett), and the Pub Thugs. Lyrics First version= Hook Hand: I'm malicious, mean and scary My sneer could curdle dairy And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest But despite my evil look, And my temper and my hook I've always yearned to be a concert pianist Can'tcha see me on the stage performin' Mozart? Tickling the ivories 'til they gleam? Yep, I'd rather be called deadly For my killer show-tune medley Thank you! 'Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream. Thug Chorus: He's got a dream! He's got a dream! Hook Hand: See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem! Though I do like breaking femurs You can count me with the dreamers Like everybody else I've got a dream! Big Nose: I've got scars and lumps and bruises Plus something here that oozes And let's not even mention my complexion But despite my extra toes And my goiter, and my nose I really wanna make a love connection Can't you see me with a special little lady Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream? Though I'm one disgusting blighter I'm a lover, not a fighter 'Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream I've got a dream! Thug Chorus: He's got a dream! Big Nose: I've got a dream! Thug Chorus: He's got a dream! Big Nose: And I know one day romance will reign supreme! Though my face leaves people screaming There's a child behind it, dreaming Like everybody else I've got a dream Thug Chorus: Toll would like to quit and be a florist Gunther does interior design Ulf is into mime Attila's cupcakes are sublime Bruiser knits Killer sews Fang does little puppet shows Hook Hand: And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns! Hook Hand Thug: What about you? Flynn Rider: I'm sorry, me? Big Nose Thug: What's your dream? Flynn Rider: No, no no. Sorry, boys. I don't sing. Flynn: I have dreams, like you -- no, really! Just much less touchy-feely They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny On an island that I own Tanned and rested and alone Surrounded by enormous piles of money Rapunzel: I've got a dream! Thug Chorus: She's got a dream! Rapunzel: I've got a dream! Thug Chorus: She's got a dream! Rapunzel: I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam! Thug Chorus: Yeah! Rapunzel: And with every passing hour I'm so glad I left my tower Like all you lovely folks I've got a dream! Thug Chorus: She's got a dream! He's got a dream! They've got a dream! We've got a dream! So our diff 'rences ain't really that extreme! We're one big team...! Call us brutal-- Sick-- Hook Hand: Sadistic-- Big Nose: And grotesquely optimistic Thug Chorus: Cause way down deep inside We've got a dream! Hook Hand: I've got a dream! Big Nose Thug: I've got a dream! Thug Chorus: I've got a dream! I've got a dream! I've got a dream! Rapunzel: I've got a dream! All: (cheers) Yes way down deep inside, I've got a dream! Yeah! |-|Musical Reprise= He's got a dream He's got a dream So old Maximus had better pick up steam He's got a dream He's got a dream And since it's all about the girl, we're on his team If you're slow or if you waiver You're never gonna save her Go on and save the girl and live your... Dream! es:I've Got a Dream fr:Moi j'ai un rêve pl:Marzenie mam pt-br:I've Got a Dream zh:我有了一个梦想 Category:Songs Category:Tangled songs Category:Group songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Disney Princess songs Category:Reprise Category:Songs that break the fourth wall